


LA Nights

by laurensdirection



Series: CHANGKI [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, or au, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurensdirection/pseuds/laurensdirection
Summary: This is my take on what really happens after a screw up on stage. Y’all probably already know what inspired this. Monsta X Tour, 2019, We Are Here. Los Angeles. NSFW.





	1. PART ONE

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

Changkyun kicked his shoe against the scuffed black, worn stage. He turned his microphone off so only his members closest to him heard those words. Their song played the final chords, sounding loudly from the speakers that surrounded the members. The music finally cut and he pulled out his in-ears angrily, letting them dangle from his neck. He left the stage as soon as he heard _ CUT! _ and rushed down the stairs, leaving the performance platform to go back to the dressing room. 

They had just performed at what was meant to be an epic stage. It had been hot, typical weather for Los Angeles, but Changkyun was heated and fuming inside from something else. Red flushed to his neck and the tips of his ears. Gripping his hands in fists, he walked hearing the heavy footfalls of the rest of his members behind him. 

Turning his head, he caught their gazes from the corner of his eye. Jooheon gave him a sharp look and cut his hand across his neck and whispered, “not here, not now.” 

They were still in front of staff and fans and people who probably would have their phones out in seconds if he kicked the massive speakers or punched a wall in the studio. He hated that Jooheon was right. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Changkyun repeated under his breath as he rushed down the hallway. Venom coated every word. His brain kept running through flashbacks of what happened, giving him more intense feelings. The other members were being too polite, too respectful. He didn’t have it in him after what occured on _ their _ stage and in front of _ their _ monbebe. 

Everything was perfect until he came along. Changkyun knew it was bound to happen when their featured star showed up late with tequila on his breath. Slurred words and stuttering occurred during their greetings. After that, he didn’t even bother to hear all of their names as the managers introduced each one of them. _ Collaboration, my ass. _

Despite being a big name rapper in America, he wore a cheap shirt and wrinkled pants and talked too much about his shitty cars. It wasn’t worth their agency making deals with label mates just for this. _ This is total bullshit _he screamed internally. The sentiment rattled and unsettled something deep within. It wound up his insides and made him feel out of control. 

It took one look around at his surroundings to remind himself he had to pull it together. At least on the outside. Everyone else was, so why couldn’t he? 

Slowing down his steps, he put a hand to the dark glossy black wall and sucked down air, filling his aching lungs. The urge to hit something or punch someone was pressing in on him. If he couldn’t do that, then he wanted to yell at their staff for letting any of this happen. When they started promoting mostly English songs he didn’t want to complain. But when he wasn’t offered any real lines and the “rapper” forgot every damn word?_ Nonsense, utter fucking nonsense. _

Behind him, Changkyun heard the others approach him on their way into their dressing room. The space was dark and crowded with all kinds of staff and suitcases and supplies. 

“Changkyunnie!” Minhyuk echoed his name down the hallway and pulled up close, reaching a hand to wrap around his shoulders. 

The rest of his members circled around him and found the expression on his face that said all the words he didn’t need to say. He slid away and ignored Minhyuk completely. Changkyun was angry and frustrated and didn’t care who knew it. 

“Okay..” Minhyuk rasped as he passed behind him, giving him a quick glance before walking through the doorway. 

Their room was filled with their equipment, tools, and racks of their outfits. Managers, stylists, and staff bustled around to get them ready for the next part of the schedule. They had an hour to change and refresh before filming another interview and segment for the late-night TV show. 

Changkyun wanted to run back to the hotel and forget about it all. Hoseok and Jooheon interrupted his thoughts and made a beeline for him. 

“Changkyunnie..” Hoseok started to say, his face falling into a frown at the intense, displeased look he got in return. 

“Hey. Hey!” Jooheon commanded his attention and clapped him on the shoulder. “We can’t talk about this here. Can you keep it together?” He looked him eye to eye and zeroed in, assessing one member to another. “You can, right brother?” 

Changkyun gritted his teeth and ran a hand through his dark, mused hair. Jooheon and the others knew it was unfair, they just didn’t want to explode like Changkyun did. Something like rage was building in his chest and he couldn’t afford that in a time or place like this. 

Biting his lip, Changkyun looked at the floor where his black shoes rubbed into the tile. His shirt felt too tight against his sweat slicked skin. Rolling his eyes, he shook his head and murmured, “it’s all bullshit..” and stepped away, ignoring the looks of disbelief. 

Everyone knew well enough to leave Changkyun be if he was in any kind of bad mood. He was grateful for that as he walked to the back of the room and found a small leather couch unoccupied. He sat on it, right in the middle, and claimed it for himself entirely. 

Finally alone, he unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt and rubbed at his skin, slick with sweat and heated from dancing for the last hour. He rested his hand over his heart, willing it to calm despite the anger he knew was simmering right under the surface. 

Around him, the stylists took their time to help the other members touch up makeup, re-do hair styles, and change their outfits and accessories. They had to show many looks and concepts in the US to keep appealing to new fans, or so their managers said. Instead of doing what he was supposed to, Changkyun stuck his airpods in his ears and blasted music. Loud, angry music.

He knew he was too affected when the make-up artist came over and asked if she could touch up his face and he growled a no at her. Shame quickly welled up inside from his sudden outburst and he turned his face away, contemplating ways to apologize later. She didn’t deserve his bad temper.

As he sat he found himself replaying their stage over and over in his mind. It didn’t help him relax or calm down for one second. Sighing, he un-crossed his legs and repositioned on the couch, leaning over the side to cup his cheek with the palm of his hand as he scrolled through a playlist. Something had to calm him and fast. 

It wasn’t far into the next song that he felt a soft and subtle movement next to him and Kihyun slumped onto the couch. Newly dressed in tight leather pants, a black belt and accessories, and a clean white shirt, he smelled freshly perfumed and looked ready for their interview. Changkyun opened his mouth to tell Kihyun to go away, but the older member didn’t glance his way once and stared ahead instead, seemingly sitting next to him out of convenience. 

He studied Kihyun’s side profile and waited for him to turn and look. Waited for Kihyun to say something, anything. All the others had tried to talk with him. Long moments passed and he never did. Changkyun gave up and went back to shuffling songs and scrolling through Twitter. 

Kihyun instead sunk back into the couch cushions, sitting comfortably with both hands in his lap and eyes on the others in the room, watching everyone move at a rapid pace. This was their normal state of chaos in the dressing room, no matter which country or stage they were preparing for. 

Minutes later Changkyun was distracted by a game on his phone when he felt Kihyun shift next to him, moving his arms to stretch and raise overhead. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Kihyun stretch left, then right, then repeated the cycle. 

“Ahhhh,” Kihyun laced his fingertips together and turned his hands palm up, stretching his arms to their fullest extent. “That’s so nice,” he mumbled. Subtly, he lowered his arms back down, this time with one on the back cushions of the couch near Changkyun, the other laying on his thigh. 

Focused on winning the game, Changkyun didn’t immediately notice the feel of Kihyun’s arm around his shoulders or the welcome pressure of his hand at the base of his neck. It was faint but eventually he realized the soft, small hand massaging and squeezing at the built up tension there. He audibly groaned and breathed out a sigh of relief when his thumb pressed down on the top of his spine. Changkyun felt his thumb rotate in slow and steady circles. 

Kihyun’s hand continued to massage and knead the skin at the back of his neck, the top of his shoulders and all the knots in between. Not looking at Changkyun once, Kihyun slid his fingers underneath his shirt and found every spot of pressure that needed release. 

Folding into the relief, Changkyun stopped his game and leaned back into the familiar touch. He closed his eyes, reveling in the calm feeling that started spreading through him. For minutes they stayed like that, Kihyun’s hand not wavering or slowing, but expertly pressing and pulsing to help Changkyun unwind. Biting his lip, Changkyun had to hold in every groan and sigh that threatened to escape his lips. He tried not to dwell on how good it felt to be taken care of like this. 

When the manager approached Changkyun to change into his new outfit, the ice in his eyes had melted and he nodded once. Before standing up, Changkyun looked to Kihyun who fixed his eyes anywhere else but him. Pulling his hand out from underneath the collar, Kihyun flexed his fingers and pushed himself off the couch and walked to their members gathering towards the door. Stunned, Changkyun didn’t know whether to say thank you or be irritated by the fact that Kihyun didn’t say a single word. The stylists gave him no time to consider it further as they pushed him through a dark curtain where he could finally change into the appropriate clothes. 

After another hour of interviews, filming video segments, and packing up their stuff, Changkyun found himself squeezed into the back of the van next to Kihyun and Shownu. Stuck in the middle, Kihyun didn’t seem bothered at all in the cramped space with Shownu dozing off to his right. Changkyun enjoyed the view out the window and watched all the high rises in LA whirl past them as they drove. 

Their schedule was so busy they hardly had time to enjoy each city visited. Their first overseas schedule was in LA and it held a lot of happy memories for them. Changkyun hoped one day he could visit for as long as he wanted, seeing the beaches, eating lots of food and enjoying all the culture and music it had to offer. Sadly, they were flying out in days with lots of work ahead of them. Activities for Monsta X were the most important, so those types of dreams would just have to wait for another day. Every member felt the same way, never knowing how long their success would last or if it would run out. They wanted to work hard every day up until then. 

That’s why days like today frustrated him. _What if it ruins everything? _His mind drifted off with those kinds of thoughts. He clenched his hands into fists and tried to block out the rising anxiety. 

As traffic turned heavy around them, he sighed loudly just wishing they could be at the hotel already. From his right, Kihyun slid his hand across his thigh and rested it atop Changkyun’s and squeezed gently. Changkyun wiggled his fingers away and flipped his hand palm up. Kihyun took advantage and laced their fingers together, gripping tightly. 

Confused and caught off guard, Changkyun looked to Kihyun through the darkness of the car. As streetlaps and buildings passed, quick bursts lit up his face but Kihyun didn’t give anything away. Instead, he held Changkyun’s hand with little expression at all. But the comfort and intention was there. He felt it between them. Instead of fighting the battle, Changkyun gave in and let it his hand remain clutched in Kihyun’s. It was hard to admit that it felt soft and warm with each gentle squeeze. 

For the remainder of the ride Kihyun pressed his thumb against his own. The soft strokes served as a reminder that he didn’t have to deal with this alone. They were in it together. At one point towards the end of their car ride Changkyun squeezed back ever so softly as if to say_ thank you_. 

Back at the hotel their van pulled around to a back entrance and Kihyun’s hand easily released its grip and they trudged into the building. At the elevator Kihyun paid him no mind and the others didn’t either, mostly tired from their busy day. 

Ready for a shower and the big hotel bed, Changkyun pressed the key card to his door and heard the satisfying click as mechanism unlocked. While opening his door he glanced down the hallway to see Kihyun in the room two doors down, doing the same. Finally looking up, Kihyun caught Changkyun staring and winked before walking through his door and closing it with an audible thud. 

Stunned and slightly confused, Changkyun flopped onto the bed and heaved a loud sigh into the duvet. Hot air pressed against the fabric as he breathed in and out, each time more calming than the last. Desperately wanting a shower, he pulled off his clothes and flung his boxer briefs on the floor before walking to the stand-up shower and turning the water on full blast. As it heated, he checked himself out in the full length mirror taking in the muscular calves and the wide shoulders he had been working on in the gym. 

Steam filled up the shower and peeked out behind the glass. He walked under the spray of the scorching hot water and let it run over him in a waterfall. “_That’s _ right,” he crooned as he closed his eyes. 

It was an hour later that Changkyun laid in bed wearing black athletic shorts and a long-sleeved white shirt. He flicked through the TV channels, struggling to find something to watch. Channel after channel scrolled by, each more uninteresting than the last. He was about to give up when he realized why it was so hard to pay attention. 

_ Kihyun_. 

What was hyung playing at? Rubbing his neck at the studio? Holding his hand in the van? Was this some kind of twisted game? What was going on? 

_ Why can’t I stop thinking about it? _ He angrily threw the remote off the bed and heard it land on the floor with a thump. It wasn’t the first time he had these kinds of thoughts about Kihyun. 

Pulling out his phone from under a pillow, Changkyun typed furiously and shot out a text to Kihyun directly. He avoided the group chat for obvious reasons. 

_ What was that about? _ he messaged to the older member. 

Waiting for his reply, he held his phone and watched the screen lit up and suddenly three small dots appeared. The dots remained for long seconds, enough to make Changkyun count all the way to thirteen before they disappeared. 

“What the hell? Is he leaving me on _ read_?” Changkyun blurted out in his room. It didn’t matter if he was talking to himself. “Oh, no fucking way, Kihyun. Don’t do this to me.” He smacked the nearest pillow off his bed and rubbed his palms against the duvet. 

Minutes passed and Kihyun still didn’t reply. 

Frustration, now for different reasons, built up in Changkyun. Running a hand through his semi-damp hair, he pushed the strands out of his eyes and stood up off the bed. Pacing in front of the door to his room, he thought back and forth on what he wanted to do. Ultimately curiosity got the better of him and he grabbed his phone and room key, tucked them into his pockets and stormed out into the hallway and directly to the room two doors down. 

He knocked three times in quick succession then leaned on the door, covering the eye-hole with his pointer finger. No way was Kihyun figuring out who was at his door. This was payback. 

Leaning his ear against the door, Changkyun couldn’t tell if anyone was inside. Had Kihyun left the hotel? Knocking again, this time more obnoxiously, it was about 30 seconds later when he heard footsteps approach the door and the handle clicked, revealing a version of Kihyun Changkyun wasn’t at all prepared to see.


	2. PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this part is nsfw. proceed with caution. ;)

“Who-who is it?” a wet haired, towel-clad Kihyun answered the door. His chest was on full display, dripping water droplets to the carpeted floor. Long, lean legs peeked out from under the fluffy towel. 

“Hyung..” Changkyun was at a loss for words. He eyed him up and down, taking in every detail about him. 

Kihyun’s body was soft and hard at the same time. Not overly muscular like Hoseok or Shownu, but toned from years of dancing. Beauty marks freckled the skin of his cheeks and he was sure he spotted a few on his shoulders, down his chest. His belly button was soft and small and perfectly center to his narrow waist. A white towel was the only fabric covering him, slung loosely and held tightly in his hand. 

“I was showering. Obviously.” Kihyun ran a hand through his hair and ruffled it. A few drops of water splashed on his shirt. He watched the stunned expression on Changkyun’s face and seemed pleased. Opening the door further, Kihyun showed more of the dimly lit room. Behind him the windows were wide open, showing the city view at night. 

Changkyun opened his mouth once, then twice, but no sound came out. His eyes fixated on Kihyun’s small pink nipples and the subtle softness around his hips. His eyes followed the round edges of his shoulders and up his smooth neck to the crinkles at the corners of his eyes. 

“What can I do for you?” Kihyun spoke louder, trying to refocus Changkyun’s attention. He took a step back into his room, a playful expression appearing. Something danced in his eyes. 

“We need to talk,” Changkyun announced and pushed through the door. He entered Kihyun’s room despite not getting permission. It looked identical to his own without all the clothes strewn about. Kihyun had always kept his luggage organized, unpacking certain clothes and items at each stop and neatly repacking them every single time. Every member found it annoying and admirable at the same time. His bed was white and still perfectly made. 

“Now? Right now isn’t a good time, Changkyunnie.” Kihyun stood with his back up against the door to his room and reached behind to lock it. Just in case.

“Let’s make it a good time.” His eyes narrowed in on Kihyun’s lips and the way they moved. 

“What’s going on?” Kihyun grabbed for the towel at his waist and secured the cotton, tightening it at his hips. His hair, now darker from the water, looked a disarray after washing it. 

“You didn’t need to do that before. Any of it.” Changkyun wanted to get right to the point. “I can take care of myself. I was going to be fine,” he reiterated. His voice cracked on the last word. 

Kihyun listened and tried to hide his amused expression. “Okay,” he replied simply, shrugging his shoulders. Changkyun followed the movement and saw more dark freckles on his skin. 

“Really, I’m fine,” Changkyun assured, shaking his head and looking at the dark blue carpet. There was a herringbone pattern of blues and greys on the floor. He could focus better if he didn’t stare at Kihyun. 

“Okay, I believe you,” Kihyun repeated. A slight smirk turned up the corners of his mouth. 

Changkyun couldn’t handle it anymore. Closing the gap between them, he pushed forward till Kihyun had his back pressed awkwardly into the door and he stopped short, only inches away. They were finally face to face. He felt Kihyun’s little huffs of breath and watched his eyes go wide. 

“What?” Kihyun said lightly. His lips closed, then parted again to ask, “what’s got you so worked up, Changkyun?” 

“I-I..” Changkyun started to say, but paused and turned his head to the side. He took a deep breath before admitting, “I don’t even know, okay!” 

“Okay,” Kihyun said for the third time. 

“Stop saying okay!” Changkyun growled. Between them, the space became even smaller. He stared at the white’s of Kihyun’s eyes and marveled at his smooth, clean skin. 

Kihyun only nodded and gulped once, keeping his mouth shut. Silence stretched across the room and filled it with crackling electricity, a new kind of energy between them. 

“You didn’t need to touch me like that,” the younger member accused, his tone less threatening and more questioning. “I was going to be fine. I would’ve gotten over it eventually.” 

“O-” 

“Don’t you dare say it, Kihyun,” Changkyun warned, his dark brown eyes narrowing in on Kihyun’s matching ones. The corner of his eyes crinkled in response and Changkyun caught himself wanting to sniff at the scent that lingered on Kihyun’s skin. He could tell the body wash he used smelled of citrus and something spicy. 

“Then go back to your room if you’re fine,” Kihyun said, breathing warm air against Changkyun’s neck and pulling him out of those kinds of thoughts. 

“Go?” Changkyun repeated. His eyes narrowed on the dark wood door behind Kihyun before he rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. “You’re telling me to go?” He shot back. 

“To your room,” Kihyun clarified for the last time. He angled his head towards the door as he called Changkyun’s bluff. He knew his words would have the intended impact he wanted. 

Seconds passed between them and finally Changkyun stepped back and hung his head. “Fine, fine, fine,” he murmured with a loud huff at the end. Both hands rubbed at his face, hiding his eyes. His shoulders curved in and he looked as small as he felt. 

Kihyun softly smiled as if he knew it all along. He was very perceptive and knew all the different personality styles of his other members. How to take care of them when someone needed to. Changkyun had his own quirks and was no different. Kihyun understood how to deal with him all too well. 

Breathing deeply, Changkyun sighed and rasped outloud, “I was so mad.. I’m mad at everything right now.” 

Curling in, he took one step and fell into Kihyun, resting his head on Kihyun’s shoulder and breathed in deeply. The scent that came off his skin was clean and so comforting that Changkyun needed more. Clutching, he grabbed at Kihyun’s biceps and held tight, digging his fingers into the exposed skin. Kihyun quickly wrapped his arms around Changkyun’s waist and pulled him against his chest. Changkyun sagged into Kihyun’s embrace, letting himself be held. He nuzzled his face into Kihyun’s neck, savoring this new feeling between them. 

Kihyun squeezed at his hips and took the opportunity to run his hands up and down Changkyun’s back, releasing tension with every bit of pressure he applied. “I know, I know,” he murmured softly. 

They stood like that for a long while, Changkyun breathing through all his emotions and Kihyun helping him release it bit by bit. Finally, Changkyun stood straight and he and Kihyun met eye to eye. A tear escaped and slid down Changkyun’s cheek. “I hate that I’m so frustrated,” he murmured and Kihyun tried and failed to hold in a laugh. 

“Hyung!” Changkyun yelled. His eyebrows knit together, creasing his forehead. “It’s not funny!” 

Kihyun smiled wide, showing off bright, white teeth. His lips curled up and he said, “it is a little bit though.” He squeezed his hands at Changkyun’s lower back. “You are so cute when you’re sulky like this.” 

“Sulky? Sulky! This is not me being sulky..” he growled again, inching closer to Kihyun’s face. 

“Then what is it?” His tone was nonchalant, simply curious. It was so unlike how Kihyun was normally. 

“I-I don’t know!” 

Kihyun bravely shot back, “Yes you do. You know.” 

“I’m mad!” A low guttural sound came out of his throat as he pressed Kihyun up against the door. The force of Changkyun’s body into his startled Kihyun for a second, then he regained composure and schooled his features to remain neutral. 

Snarling, Changkyun bared his teeth and groaned. “I’m so fucking mad and angry, Kihyunnah..” 

Kihyun raised a hand up to his neck, cupping it with each finger and pressing the tips at the center line of pressure. Steam rolled off Changkyun in waves. “From today’s performance?” Kihyun softly suggested. 

His hand worked the physical tension out of Changkyun who let out a loud breath before he spoke. “Of course. And.. and.” 

“What else Changkyun?” Kihyun asked slowly. He deliberately pressed into a pressure point and leaned in, lips right at his other ear. “What else is bothering you,” he whispered. He watched a shiver travel through Changkyun. Kihyun knew exactly what he was doing, what game they were playing.

Changkyun couldn’t answer. The truth and lies circled around them in a reckless spiral. 

“I have all night,” Kihyun whispered again. Dangerously, so dangerously he licked the outer shell of the younger member’s ear. 

Within that same second, everything was propelled into motion. 

“This!_ This_!” Changkyun breathed heavily and pushed at Kihyun’s chest. He crumpled uncomfortably at the door handle piercing his lower back. From one foot away Changkyun took a step back but held both hands at Kihyun’s chest. “I know exactly what you’re doing, okay?” 

“I’m not doing anything, not really..” A small smile crept up on Kihyun’s lips, filling out his cheeks. Changkyun noticed and scoffed, completely bewildered. 

“You are and you know it. You’ve been doing things to me all night.. the rubbing and hand holding and now this. You know exactly what you’re doing.” 

“I just wanted to take care of you.” 

“You’re riling me up. I can’t focus on anything else.” Changkyun accused with a low, gravely tone. 

“Then my distraction worked. You’re not thinking about that performance anymore. Right?” 

Changkyun fell back three steps, almost stumbling to the floor. He stood with his mouth open in the middle of the room. “That’s what this was, a _ distraction_? I’m a distraction?”

“A pretty one,” Kihyun confirmed. 

“Kihyun!” Changkyun roared, angrier now. He balled both hands into fists, gripping hard and concentrating his angst there. “You played with me, for what?” 

He could hit Kihyun for playing this dirty. _ What the hell was he playing at? _

“For this..” Kihyun took his chance and walked towards him with desire and determination blazing in his eyes. Changkyun walked backwards out of his reach until he hit the floor to ceiling windows on the other side of the room. Kihyun used both hands to push him up against the glass. They stood flush, skin to skin, chests rising and falling to frantic heartbeats. 

“You like playing games, don’t you? Doesn’t this rile you up?” Kihyun leaned in and breathed in Changkyun’s scent, running his nose up and down the column of his neck. 

“Ah.. I..” Changkyun couldn’t form the right words. He was trying not to overthink the fact that Kihyun just exerted his dominance over him. He gulped, his throat bobbing noticeably. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” The rest of the room blurred out of focus and all he could do was feel the pressing weight of Kihyun at his front and the cool windows at his back. 

Kihyun shrugged. Instead of answering properly, he trailed his fingers slowly across Changkyun’s chest, down his stomach and back up his arm. His fingers teased a path across his cheeks, down the sharp angle of his jaw, and finally stopped once his thumb swept across his lower lip. 

Changyun put all the pieces together. His nostrils flared. “You knew I was angry so you helped me calm down. Since then you’ve been riling me up again.” 

Nodding slowly, it was similar enough to what was running through Kihyun’s mind. He bit his lip suggestively and gave him a look that read, _ so what_? 

“What’s your endgame?” Changkyun pushed at his chest, forcing him to fall back. Every touch was too distracting, too mesmerizing. He needed space to clear his mind. 

“I think that’s up to you, Kyun. You could leave right now if you want to.” Kihyun spoke clearly. As if he was challenging him to leave any second. 

“Wow.. wow.” Leaning forward, Changkyun held onto his knees and breathed in once, twice, then laughed as he stood up straight, looking Kihyun directly in the eye. What he saw there was desire. It matched the fire that burned slowly in his belly. 

All the air rushed out of his lungs._ There’s no going back now. _

“Are you willing to take responsibility for how I feel right now?” Changkyun asked as he looked up through his lashes. His hands closed in on Kihyun’s hips, grasping for the towel barely there. 

“And what is that?” Kihyun looked at him earnestly, clasping his hand over Changkyun’s fingers. Heat spread between their bodies at an accelerated rate. 

“Let me show you..” he groaned and launched at him, lips attacking bare skin. Like everything with Changkyun, he followed his own rules. There was no order of operations or logical way to follow his movements. He followed his own passion and whatever desire that burned the hottest. 

In the current situation, that meant Kihyun closed his eyes immediately when he felt lips at his chest, kissing and sucking the strong muscles he had worked on in the gym for years. It wasn’t long until he felt Changkyun’s tongue lathe against his nipples, clean and soft from the shower. The skin puckered under his precise touches and Kihyun shivered feeling the nibbling of teeth. 

It felt deliriously good. Too good. _ Are we really doing this? _ Kihyun had to make sure. 

“Is this okay?” Kihyun asked, both hands grabbing at Changkyun’s head. The younger boy popped his lips off Kihyun’s chest where he had been creating a pink and red mark. Chankgyun’s dark, black hair was mused and both lips looked slick with spit. 

When they locked eyes Kihyun felt every bit of reassurance he needed. 

Changkyun leaned in and pressed his lips softly to the corner of Kihyun’s mouth, teasing him back. “You can’t wind me up all night and not expect to end with this type of result. You. Knew. What.” Changkyun punctuated every word with a harsh, wet, kiss. “You. Were.” At the final word, Kihyun felt teeth nip his bottom lip. “Doing.” 

“Are you trying to bite me?” Kihyun laughed softly, using the temporary distraction to walk away from the windows. Standing in front of his bed he waited for Changkyun to come to him. 

“I’m not ruling anything out at this point.” Changkyun watched Kihyun run his slim fingers through his dark hair. He stalked closer and stood directly in front of him. Like this, they were the same height. They looked at each other with the same intense expression. The same desire coursed through their blood. 

“Can we do this or what?” Changkyun cocked his head and licked his lips. 

Kihyun let his actions speak louder than his words. Slowly, he sat himself on the white, clean bed. The towel stayed loosely tied, low on his hips. He sat back further, flexing the right arm that held him up. His body looked long and lean as it lounged on the bed. Kihyun’s other arm extended across his lap, resting across his thigh. When he saw Changkyun zero in on that spot, he carefully gripped his growing hard-on over the towel, tracing the outline with his fingers. Dark sensual eyes dared Changkyun to watch him, to join him, to do anything. 

“I’ve just been waiting for you to be ready.” Kihyun’s voice broke through the silence. 

Changkyun’s jaw dropped and he stood stunned for one, two, three seconds before he pounced. Kihyun smiled wide and braced himself for impact. 

Growling, Changkyun jumped on top of Kihyun and they both crawled up the bed, finding their final position atop a mountain of pillows and his fluffy, white duvet. It was then that the frenzy began, pushing the boundaries from teasing to touching. Kihyun gripped his hands across Changkyun’s back, pulling and tugging to feel the heat rolling off his body. Similarly, Changkyun’s long fingers found purchase at Kihyun’s shoulders and moved down his chest. His index finger traced down the lean line of muscle and swirled around his belly button. 

Breathing heavily, they both found familiarity and comfort as they explored this new language between them.

Sliding his hands to Changkyun’s hips Kihyun commanded, “straddle me.” 

Following his direction, Changkyun slid his knees forward and sat back on his legs, hoovering his lower half directly over Kihyun. Kihyun placed his hands at Changkyun’s knees, pushing both of them in one quick movement. The impact resulted in Changkyun sitting directly where Kihyun wanted him. Together they felt what was growing between them. 

“Better,” Kihyun drawled, licking his lips. He rubbed his hands along Changkyun’s calves and back up to his thighs, pushing up his athletic shorts. “Are you going to take off your shirt for me?” 

Realizing the power play in motion, Changkyun bit his lower lip and leaned his head back and contemplated his next move. Fuck yeah he was going to take his shirt off. But first he wanted Kihyun to know who was going to be calling the shots from here on out. 

“Hyung,” he said clearly, slowly moving his body forward. His hands pressed on either side of Kihyun’s head to cage him in. As he leaned in, he heard Kihyun take a sharp breath and felt pleased he was affected just as much as Kihyun was affecting him. Grazing his lips against his cheek, Changkyun kissed softly and gently before dragging his lips towards his ear. Kihyun arched his back and swayed into the movement, feeling intensity wherever his lips pressed. 

Finding a soft, tender spot just below Kihyun’s ear, he kissed and sucked at the sensitive skin. Kihyun writhed below him as he flicked his tongue over the spot. It took no time at all to work him up like he wanted. Satisfied with his results, Changkyun pressed his lips to the shell of Kihyun’s ear and whispered, “I’ll do what I want, when I want.”

He watched Kihyun shiver from the domineering tone in his voice, nodding his head up and down in response. Kihyun gave him a submissive look that read _ then I’m all yours_. 

Changkyun, always one to agree, did think that there was too much clothing between them. He pushed up and sat back, pressing his crotch down for emphasis. The move earned a hiss from Kihyun who stared at him while biting down on his lower lip. Changkyun reached for the hem of his shirt and grabbed opposite corners, pulling it over his head. The white shirt hit the edge of the bed and fell onto the floor. 

Fully on display, he let Kihyun take in the muscular chest and abs that glowed in the dim light. It’d been almost a full year since he got serious in the gym with his weight training and it was paying off in dividends. The muscles in his stomach were taut and sleek, outlining a complete set of abs. His chest was strong and well defined, along with his shoulders which had grew and broadened just as he wished they would. A perfect triangle shape, his body tapered in with a slim waist, right where Kihyun’s hands now roamed. Sliding up each line of muscle, Kihyun felt every hard earned ripple and admired the level of tone. 

“You’re so pretty,” he muttered and trailed his hand up to Changkyun’s chest, circling each nipple. 

“Pretty? This is pretty to you?” the younger member retorted with a huff. 

Kihyun nodded and looked up at Changkyun through his dark lashes. “You don’t like being called that, do you?” 

The room hummed with sexual tension from their playful teasing. Kihyun felt it as Changkyun looked away, then looked back at him with steel resolution. “Less talking,” he rumbled from deep in his chest. Changkyun’s pent up aggression from the entire day came out in full force as every touch and grip squeezed at Kihyun’s skin, creating angry red marks. He noticed immediately. 

“Don’t stop, I don’t care,” Kihyun breathed heavily. To him, every touch felt red hot and burned through like fire through his body. Everything else started reacting too. He felt enough to realize his cock lay fully hard against his thigh and he was leaking from the tip. 

“I do! Especially if someone notices.. We’ll never hear the end of it.” Changkyun whined. 

Suddenly distracted, Kihyun used the right momentum to push Changkyun over to the empty side of the bed and roll on top of him, pushing down and grinding right where he wanted the most. The sudden movement dislodged the towel and his full naked body was visible under the glow of the bedside lamps. 

“I said don’t stop.” Kihyun didn’t bother to cover up and let Changkyun see him for all he was worth. It wouldn’t be the first time, but they’d never seen each other like _ this._ His hips pressed down on Changkyun’s pelvis and he started grinding in a forward motion. 

Changkyun opened his mouth in an _ oh _ before getting lost in Kihyun’s kisses. There wasn’t time to admire the view when the older member spent the next several minutes grinding their bodies together on the lower half and kissing all over Changkyun’s neck and top half. He worshipped his skin with tongue and lips and the occasional nibble of teeth. Kihyun’s tongue swirled and sucked at his collar bones before moving to the soft flesh at his shoulders. He didn’t stay in one place too long. Changkyun writhed into a fury as the build up was slow and intense and _ so damn good_. 

He groaned out loud, too loud, for he suddenly remembered all the rooms next to him were all their other members and staff. He didn’t know it would ever be like this. Not with Kihyun. 

_ What have I been missing? _Caught up in those thoughts, Changkyun let himself melt under Kihyun. The only sound between them was the sound of his own panting, Kihyun’s labored breathing and whatever moans they both couldn’t hold in. 

Kihyun finally broke that silence as he sucked on Changkyun’s nipple and said aloud, “these would look great pierced.” 

“What?” Changkyun shook his head and found whatever clarity he could grasp onto. His eyes narrowed in on Kihyun’s hands. 

Kihyun thumbed at the sensitive flesh, then flicked over his nipple several times with his pointer finger. Changkyun shivered while his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Everything Kihyun did to him felt far too good.

“Pretty silver barbells maybe? It’d suit you.” Kihyun shrugged and leaned forward again, this time aiming for Changkyun’s lips. 

They kissed like they had all night. With Kihyun grinding on top, Changkyun’s hands explored and found new favorite spots. First they secured on Kihyun’s hips, squeezing and tickling as their tongues explored each other’s mouths. Then he pulled back and rubbed up and down Kihyun’s chest, marveling at the soft skin and hard muscles he worked hard to gain. 

Changkyun realized that kissing Kihyun was nothing less than phenomenal. Each press of lips was soft and wet. When Kihyun slipped his tongue in Changkyun’s mouth, he expertly pressed their tongues together before wrapping his lips around Changkyun’s tongue and sucked hard. His eye’s fluttered closed and he sank back into the pillows with a loud moan. The sound vibrated between them and Kihyun didn’t stop, knowing exactly the effect it would have. 

Soon Changkyun’s body writhed from pleasure and every sensation went straight to his cock, already hard and impressive beneath his boxer briefs. Kihyun pressed his hard-on against the outline of Changkyun’s and rubbed them together. The friction had Changkyun arching his back to meet Kihyun’s thrusts. He continued torturing him like that until Changkyun couldn’t take it anymore. Something needed to change and fast. 

Quickly taking over, Changkyun softly pressed his hands to Kihyun’s cheeks and softly kissed his bottom lip and stuck out his top lip for Kihyun to suck. In an attempt to slow down, they kissed back and forth until their lips were swollen and their heartbeats found a soft, steady rhythm. 

Kihyun leaned back on Changkyun’s thighs and reached his arms out to pull at his shoulders, pulling his body up in one fluid motion. Sitting up together, Kihyun in Changkyun’s lap, Kihyun wrapped his legs around his waist and curled his arms around Changkyun’s shoulders, running one hand through his dark, messy hair. Kihyun led the kiss slowly, massaging their tongues together and exploring every part of his mouth. He pulled at his hair and tipped Changkyun’s head back, silently asking for more access. Kihyun’s lips traveled across his face, planting sweet and soft kisses on his cheeks, his nose, forehead and even his eyelids. 

Together they found a delicate balance between salty and sweet, fast and slow, fire and ice. 

Changkyun reciprocated by grasping his hands around Kihyun’s hips and ground their lower halves together. Teasingly, his fingers brushed against his naked cock several times, only to retreat and rub circles into the soft flesh at his sides, just near his crease of his thighs. Kihyun groaned at the touch, pressing down for more friction, more of Changkyun’s hands, more _ anything_. 

Face to face, their kisses became wet and noisy as Kihyun sucked on Changkyun’s top lip in desperation. At Changkyun’s neck, the older member rubbed at the sweat that pooled there. Changkyun’s entire back was soft and smooth and slick with it and Kihyun couldn’t stop his hands from rubbing every place his hands could reach. 

The frenzy built back up between them second by second. Changkyun pulled Kihyun chest to chest and grabbed at his ass, pushing and grinding in such a way that had them both moaning and pressing into the mattress. It was everything that Kihyun wanted and needed. Slowly rubbing his hard-on against Changkyun’s shorts, Kihyun moved to his own steady rhythm. 

Changkyun blinked rapidly, now seeing stars and colors and shapes cloud his vision. He could no longer think straight as Kihyun moved faster and faster. “I can’t.. I have to..” Changkyun twisted his head back and forth, trying to get his words out. 

“Let me,” Kihyun understood what he needed. Adjusting his legs, he maneuvered to pull down Changkyun’s shorts just enough to rub against the firm outline of his blue boxer briefs. 

“Kih-yun,” he groaned, falling back onto the mattress. His head softly hit one of the white, fluffy pillows. Several groans escaped past his lips that urged Kihyun to continue. 

“Tell me if you want to stop,” Kihyun said in a soft, seductive tone as he pushed down his underwear. Sliding his hand up to his mouth, he licked his palm and saw Changkyun watching from the corner of his eye. Within seconds he slid his right hand onto the hard cock and stroked it. Wetness leaked from the tip when he swirled his thumb across it. The second Kihyun touched it again, Changkyun thrust his hips up, moving up as Kihyun pulled his hand down. 

They worked together, both bodies moving in synchronization. Changkyun’s moans grew louder and eventually he covered his mouth with one hand. Smirking at the response, Kihyun took his reaction in stride and continued working his hands up and down his shaft, building up his pace. Every once and awhile he rubbed his palm against the head, fully knowing where he was most sensitive. Changkyun’s hips thrust up every time he did, followed by moans so loud he thought others might hear. Kihyun worked him up so every last part of him was twisting with desire. 

“Hyung, hyung!” Changkyun said with a husky voice. Both hands gripped at the duvet beneath him. 

One of Kihyun’s hands firmly gripped his cock, stroking it up and down in a fluid motion. The other rested on Changkyun’s belly, pushing and rubbing at the sensitive skin there. The combination drove him mad and was building up to one final, sweet release. 

There was only one more thing Kihyun wanted to do. When Changkyun’s eyes fluttered closed he took the opportunity to adjust his position. Leaning in, he gave one tentative lick against the tip and lapped at Changkyun’s sweet skin. Everything tasted salty and sweet and Kihyun knew immediately that he wanted more. His tongue licked a path all the way around the head with a swirl at the top. He adjusted his hand to grip Changkyun’s thigh and slid his tongue all the way down the shaft, swirling across the base. 

Beneath him, Changkyun took several seconds to realize what was happening. “Hyung!” 

With Changkyun’s cock resting in his hand and the tip in his mouth, Kihyun popped it out and asked curiously, “You don’t like it?” 

With a wicked smile, he kept his eyes glued on the younger member and sucked it all his mouth and down his throat as far as he could. Kihyun did this several times, sliding his tongue from base to tip in one fluid motion. His hand planted at the base, fingers teasing and rubbing the skin there. 

Changkyun’s insides tore apart, caught between begging him to stop or begging him to keep going. “It’s too much,” he ground out. 

His hands pushed at Kihyun’s shoulders, his chest, anywhere he could reach. His whole body felt like it was on fire, burning up from the inside out. He didn’t want to finish so soon. Not like this. His body slumped into the mattress when Kihyun popped him out of his mouth and rested his cock against his thigh. It was red and wet and pulsing hard. Changkyun relaxed for a moment and took a steadying breath. 

“I can stop.” Kihyun said honestly. 

“No!” Changkyun shot back quickly. “I didn’t mean it like that..” he pushed up on his elbows and met Kihyun’s dark, glassy eyes. “What about you?” Changkyun’s gaze landed on Kihyun’s crotch. 

“I’ll be alright,” Kihyun answered. 

“I want to try,” Changkyun said in a rush. He pulled Kihyun towards the top of the bed and rolled to the side. 

Kihyun laid his hands across his belly and looked at Changkyun in earnest. “I didn’t do it expecting anything in return. I promise, really.” He said sincerely. 

“Let me try. I want to make you feel good too.” 

“You already have. More than enough,” Kihyun’s confession came with a certain kind of smile that he rarely gave. Both sexy and sweet, Kihyun had this way of making people feel so many things at once. Changkyun’s body warmed and his cock throbbed, pulsing from need. He pushed his shorts and boxers from his legs and threw them onto the carpet next to the bed. 

“Where should I start?” Changkyun unconsciously licked his lips as he gave Kihyun a once over from head to toe. He took his time, finally seeing every glorious part of him on display. There would be hours, no days, needed to fully appreciate every ounce of him to the fullest extent. If he was lucky enough to make it through the night, he’d approach that conversation later.

“Should I help you?” Kihyun asked. Changkyun nodded immediately. “Lay on your front between my legs.” Kihyun pulled his body up towards the headboard and spread his lean legs into a v-shape. He pushed the rest of the pillows off the bed and they fell to the floor. 

Chankgyun shuffled on the bed, crawling to the space Kihyun pointed to. Kihyun’s naked body looked so damn good from this position. _ He’s the pretty one _ was all that ran through his mind. It wasn’t fair that he had perfect skin, the right amount of tone, and the most kissable looking love handles he’d ever seen. His belly was soft and slim and just about everything else looked too good to be true.

Sighing, Changkyun leaned his head forward, his tongue slipping past his teeth to give soft, tentative licks. Kihyun’s cock was hard and thick and fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. He gripped it before licking again, this time concentrating more at the head. 

Kihyun responded in kind, his legs slowly trembling. Goosebumps broke out across his body, pebbling his skin. “More..” he whispered. 

He didn’t know what that meant, but Changkyun would try to give Kihyun everything he wanted. Refocusing his efforts, he licked both lips, ensuring they were wet with spit. He lowered his mouth over Kihyun, creating suction as he took everything in his mouth. 

“Shiiiit..” Kihyun sputtered out, eyes struggling to stay open. One hand grabbed at the bed beneath him and the other flexed on his stomach, just inches from the tip of Changkyun’s head. Loose strands of the younger member’s hair brushed across his fingers and he ached to pull on them. 

Changkyun listened intently to every sound Kihyun made, cataloguing each breathy moan, high pitched whine, or groan that came from his mouth. It was the deep, throaty sounds he was desperate to have Kihyun make. He heard it before when they kissed and it was the sexiest sound he ever heard come from Kihyun’s mouth. It was his goal to hear it once more before the end of the night. 

Little did he know that those sounds would come sooner than later, especially if Changkyun kept up what he was doing. His mouth stayed firmly wrapped around Kihyun’s cock. He moved up and down the shaft, lips tightening to build up the pressure. Every time he reached the top, he swirled his tongue and flattened it against the head and flicked. 

That movement alone had Kihyun reaching for his hair and sliding his fingers through the locks. He gripped and lowered Changkyun’s head down, softly whimpering, “more, more, more..” 

His confidence was soaring. Changkyun obliged and opened his mouth wider, sucking down his shaft until the tip hit the back of his throat. He gagged on it slightly and breathed through his nose, continuing the motion as many times as he could. From above, he heard Kihyun swear and moan, over and over again, each time more breathy than the last. As Changkyun continued to suck and increase pressure, he heard the subtle shift in noises. Each moan grew louder and he could tell Kihyun was right on the edge. 

Eventually, Changkyun’s eyes started to water and the pressure he felt from Kihyun’s hands lessened. Pushing up, he slid the throbbing cock out of his mouth and let it rest in his hand, lightly stroking with his fingers. His lips wrapped around the head and he sucked softly before lathing his tongue all over it in broad, sweeping licks. 

When his tongue swept over the slit, Kihyun’s hips rose off the bed and he moaned so loud, the sound from deep in his throat. “Again, Kyun. Again,” he begged. 

He was all too happy to. Changkyun tongued over his slit back and forth, tasting and teasing until he heard Kihyun’s sharp intake of breath. From that positive reaction, he shifted slightly to reach his right hand and rub at his balls, soft and swollen and incredibly sensitive. His fingers lightly touched the skin while he thrust most of Kihyun’s cock down his throat and sucked. 

Kihyun shouted, “Fuck! Changkyun..” 

“Is this not okay?” A smile, slightly smug, appeared as his hands continued to tease and touch. He was desperate to know the effect he was having on Kihyun right now. 

“I’ll finish soon if you keep doing that.. It’s too good,” Kihyun admitted. 

“I want to see you cum, hyung,” Changkyun pleaded. 

A loud moan reverberated through Kihyun’s throat and it was exactly the sound Changkyun so desperate to hear. He slipped his tongue past his teeth and wet his lips. Making sure Kihyun was watching, Changkyun wrapped those lips around Kihyun’s sensitive head and sucked. At the same time, his hand gripped his balls and rolled his fingers across the flesh, teasing and testing his sensitivity. 

Kihyun couldn’t keep his eyes open and lost himself in every feeling that coursed through his body. His toes curled and he moved his hands from gripping the sheets to pulling at Changkyun’s hair. “Don’t stop,” Kihyun begged, biting his lower lip and throwing his head back.

Changkyun continued to suck on the head deliberately and touch his sensitive skin with an expert touch. Not even a minute later those efforts were rewarded when Kihyun’s heavy moans turned into quick spurts of breath. 

Suddenly, Kihyun groaned, “I’m going to cum..” His hips pushed up and fell back on the bed. Changkyun’s hand slid to his shaft and quickly pumped up and down, his grip perfectly right. His lips created suction around the head and his tongue rubbed the slit every time Kihyun moved. 

“Changkyun.. Changkyun.. Move,” Kihyun begged, his hands now gripping around Changkyun’s ears to push his head away. “I’m going to cum,” he moaned, eyes curling to the back of his head. 

The younger member’s hand didn’t stop stroking once as cum spurted out of Kihyun’s cock. He gripped tightly and worked him through every second of orgasm, watching the cum shoot out and land all over Kihyun’s chest, his belly, and all over Changkyun’s hand. Kihyun’s whole body quaked from the sweet release, tensing and shaking as the orgasm rolled through him. 

Stroking him through the last moments of bliss, Kihyun’s breathing finally slowed and he opened his eyes to a very satisfied looking Changkyun. They shared a shy but knowing smile between them. Changkyun’s eyes trailed over the sticky mess on his hand and all over Kihyun’s stomach. 

“That was good,” Kihyun admitted, raising his eyebrows at Changkyun. 

The younger member preened from the praise. Pink tinted his cheeks when Kihyun murmured, “come kiss me.” 

Taking his time, Changkyun rolled up to his knees and was careful to put his hand at the side of the bed, avoiding any of the mess between them. He approached Kihyun who hadn’t stopped smiling down to him. Once he was close enough, Kihyun wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in. Their lips met in soft and sweet kiss. Kihyun kept it light, pressing his lips around Changkyun’s lower one, offering his pouty upper lip. Changkyun took advantage, sucking greedily. They went back and forth like that with slow, easy kisses. 

After a minute, Kihyun pulled away and asked, “how do you want to cum?” The question came out so matter of fact, so nonchalant that it was as if Kihyun had just asked what he wanted to eat for dinner. Changkyun laughed and lowered his head, not sure how to respond. 

Kihyun’s fingers trailed down Changkyun’s bare shoulders, tickling his heated skin. He leaned towards his ear and whispered, “tell me what you want. I’ll do anything.” 

Changkyun trembled. _ Anything? _ Suddenly any and every possible idea ran through his mind, each different than the last. He rolled through the storm of thoughts and struggled to decide. 

“Should I give you some options I like?” Kihyun offered. 

Nodding immediately, Changkyun maneuvered his body off Kihyun and rolled onto his side. He propped his head up in his hand and watched Kihyun shift into an identical position. They sunk in the middle of the bed, their bodies only inches away. 

“Well.. I could stroke you softly and kiss your neck, going faster until you cum all over me,” Kihyun proposed. His cheeks looked full and soft and he smiled at Changkyun with a mischievous gaze. “Or..” 

Changkyun felt his cock twitch against this leg. “Or?” He repeated back to Kihyun. 

“Or,” Kihyun closed in on Changkyun’s ear and whispered the next option. Changkyun’s body shivered as he listened and processed what he said. 

“Or, we could try..”

As soon as Kihyun finished explaining the last option, Changkyun nodded quickly and felt his heart begin to race. “That one, that one,” he pressed. “Please, that one..” Changkyun begged. “The last option.” His hands gripped at Kihyun’s chest. 

Kihyun smiled knowingly and pulled his hands to cover Changkyun’s. He squeezed his fingers and asked, “Are you sure you want it?” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Changkyun said incredulously. “Are you messing with me?” He slid his body back to get a better look at Kihyun’s face. 

“I just want to be sure,” Kihyun raised his eyebrows and smiled wider. His white teeth shone against the low-light filtering through the room. 

“I’m pretty damn sure you should stop talking and use your mouth for something else,” Changkyun warned. 

“Tell me what you want,” Kihyun reversed his role, speaking softly now. 

“_Move_,” Changkyun commanded. 

Kihyun quickly steered his body to the position he knew Changkyun wanted. Sliding his back up against the headboard, he sat cross-legged with his back straight. Changkyun stood up and kicked the ruffled duvet off the bed. He stalked forward to Kihyun with heavy steps into the mattress. 

Standing in front of Kihyun, Changkyun sank to his knees and straddled his chest. Kihyun watched Changkyun’s cock sway in front of him, inches away from his lips. He gulped and looked at Changkyun through his lashes. A mutual understanding sealed between them. 

Kihyun fixed his gaze on Changkyun’s cock and leaned forward, mouth open, to take the entire length in his mouth. 

“Unngh..” Changkyun rasped. His hands reached out to hold the wood headboard. 

That was just the beginning. Kihyun relaxed his throat to take as much of Changkyun’s cock in his mouth as he could. Slowly, he bobbed his head in a forward motion and grabbed at the backs of Changkyun’s legs, encouraging him to continue the movement. Catching on quickly, he pushed his cock in and out of Kihyun’s mouth in a steady rhythm.

Changkyun’s breathing accelerated as Kihyun increased suction with his lips. At times his tongue pressed the underside of his cock just right to make his legs quake. His heart raced and his body slicked with sweat. On the inside his belly warmed, twisting and turning as all these feelings overcame him. 

It was getting harder and harder to hold on. He could no longer watch as his cock slid in and out of Kihyun’s mouth, slick with spit. His thrusts slowed and eventually stopped. 

Kihyun looked up at him with a satisfied smile, trying to catch his breath. He took Changkyun’s cock between his hands and interlaced them around the shaft. He stroked it with steady hands and sucked the tip in his mouth, humming as he went. Changkyun’s knees buckled. 

“Oh shit, oh shit,” he repeated, looking down at Kihyun’s hands. His mouth was perfectly round as it lathed over the head. Pre-cum leaked out of the slit and onto Kihyun’s tongue. His hands reached out to hold Kihyun by the shoulders. Changkyun’s body surged with pressure built up from within. 

Wanting to try something else, Kihyun scooted his body forward to adjust his position. Lower than before, his lips perfectly traced down Changkyun’s shaft to the base and his tongue lathed against his most sensitive skin. From the feel of Kihyun’s expert tongue, Changkyun bucked forward narrowly causing Kihyun’s head to hit the frame of the bed. In an effort to protect him, Changkyun slid his hand behind his head and guided him lower. 

Feeling bold, Kihyun slipped one of Changkyun’s balls into his mouth sucked. Above him Kihyun watched Changkyun’s head fall against his chest. Kihyun repeated it again, this time giving attention to the other one. He continued sucking on the sensitive flesh until he saw Changkyun’s legs tremble and felt his hands grip roughly at his shoulders, digging into his skin. 

Changkyun steadied himself and grabbed at his cock, stroking it lightly in front of Kihyun’s face. Kihyun watched his hand move, mesmerised by it. As he continued to stroke, Kihyun wrapped his lips around the head and hummed, looking up up through his lashes to gauge Changkyun’s response. Kihyun noticed him bite down on his lip hard and his hand squeezed Kihyun’s right shoulder. 

“Don’t stop,” Changkyun warned. His pace increased and so did Kihyun’s suction. 

Seconds later Kihyun felt something salty-sweet coat his tongue and he opened his mouth wide. Most of Changkyun’s cum splattered there and down his chest and he stroked himself through orgasm. It was almost a minute later when Kihyun pushed Changkyun’s hand away and stroked it again, making sure every last drop came out. Leaning in, he kissed the tip and licked it clean, swirling his tongue around the entire head and down the shaft. 

Changkyun’s legs felt like jelly. He collapsed forward onto Kihyun as everything started feeling oversensitive. “Hyung,” he complained, trying to pull away. 

“Just wanted to make sure..” Kihyun smiled shyly and helped Changkyun adjust, his body now laying half on top of Kihyun.

They were both sticky, tired, but feeling so, so good. Even though his eyes were closed, Changkyun smiled into Kihyun’s chest and rested there happily. He didn’t know how long it lasted, their slow breaths and easy embrace, before Kihyun shifted. 

“We should shower before falling asleep,” he suggested. Changkyun knew he was right despite not making any effort to move. 

Kihyun awkwardly pushed him off and Changkyun flopped back on the empty side of the bed. Standing, Kihyun looked flushed and radiant while he piled his pillows back on the bed. 

“I’m turning on the water to heat it up,” he shared with Changkyun, whose eyes fluttered back open. Kihyun made it three steps before hearing Changkyun’s somber response. 

“Fine, I’ll go back to my room.” 

The older member popped around the corner of the wall, the one that divided the bedroom from the bathroom, and gripped it with slim fingers. “Why? You don’t want to sleep here?” Kihyun’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. 

“Oh.” Changkyun sat up and stared at Kihyun’s expression. “I didn’t know I could.” 

Kihyun stepped forward and stood directly in front of the bed, gloriously naked. One hand slung across his body and curled in at his hip while the other cupped the back of his head. He cocked his head, exposing the long line of his neck and showed off one of the blooming marks Changkyun had created earlier with his tongue. Kihyun looked every bit as smug as he sounded, explaining, “I suppose you can do whatever you want.. But if you stay, we can shower together, cuddle, sleep. And wake up and do it all over again.” 

Changkyun’s jaw dropped. 

“It’s up to you,” Kihyun winked and walked into the bathroom, turning the water on full blast. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you love this and want to say hi, please find me on twitter @misslauren514! we can be friends who obsess over changki, kiho, and all things related to kihyun.


End file.
